


Satisfied

by Emiliya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Loki (Marvel), Songfic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, side - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: - Отлично-отлично! Об этом я и говорю! Теперь же давайте выслушаем короля Надменности и Обмана Локи Лафейсона!...я помню ту ночь, как будто она была вчера.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Работа чисто на песню из мюзикла Гамильтон, да.  
> Очень удачная видео-версия: https://youtu.be/7pR-PeeRYVc
> 
> Страдания Локи (много страданий); односторонняя любовь; забота ради "всеобщего блага" обо всех кроме себя.
> 
> АУ, где все хорошо и все живы; ВБ сосатб.

\- Отлично-отлично! Об этом я и говорю! - уже подвыпивший Старк вскочил, взмахнув бокалом с алкоголем. - Теперь давайте же выслушаем короля Надменности и Обмана Локи Лафейсона!

Люди, сидящие вокруг, поддерживают предложение аплодисментами и свистом. Тор тоже хлопает, улыбается, подбадривая. И глаз у него так сияет, таким счастьем лучится, какого я уже давно не видел. Не то что у оптимиста-"брата", вообще у кого бы то ни было.  
Что ж, я встану сейчас (ради брата) и произнесу эту речь (ради него же). Мои поздравления станут финальными, так что как только я закончу, все окончательно перейдут к празднованию.

Улыбка на губах ~~(я никогда не откроюсь людям вокруг)~~ , бокал в руке ~~(на этом вечере я единственный трезв, пусть и желал напиться едва ли не больше остальных)~~ , я выхожу на центр, останавливаясь перед братом и его невестой.

\- Тост за жениха! - торжественно начал я.

 _"За короля! За жениха!"_ \- кричит, подбрадривая, толпа.

\- И за невесту!

 _"За королеву! За невесту!"_ \- вторят они.

\- Тебе, от _брата_ , - слегка киваю, салютуя бокалом, а сам стараюсь не смотреть ни на кого, - Который _всегда_ на твоей стороне, - и ни единого смешка вокруг, лишь одобрительные взгляды, гул голосов.

Тор улыбается сильнее (хотя куда уж больше, казалось бы) и обнимает ~~эту~~ Джейн одной рукой, прижимая к себе. В его единственном глазу одобрение напополам с искренней нежностью.

\- За ваш союз!

 _"За союз! За революцию!"_ \- мне слышатся крики.

\- И за надежду, что вы даете!

_"Вы даете! Нам даете!"_

\- Будьте же всегда довольны....

И голос подводит, в глазах темнеет, а я будто вижу все позабытое, оставленное в прошлом вновь. Лишь зеленый огонек с медальона того чернокнижника (его хмуро-сочувственный взгляд) выводит из оцепенения...

* * * *

...я помню ту ночь, как будто она была вчера.

Прекрасный бал (пусть все и говорили "вечеринка", я никогда не мог воспринимать настолько торжественные мероприятия как вечеринки), устроенный в честь появления в Мидгарде новой страны, ее принятия миром.

В честь Нового Асгарда.

Устраивали эту вечеринку с подачи Старка, который радовался возвращению двух старых друзей. Да и вообще оказался неплохим... Собеседником. По итогу он смог уговорить короля Тора отпраздновать такое событие, а тот уже уговорил меня - Главного советника, а по совместительству и человека, отвечающего за внешнюю политику. Тор всегда мог меня уговорить. Только он мог. И прекрасно этим пользовался.  
И не то чтобы я не знал, что такое грандиозное событие повлечет за собой нечто подобное. Просто не хотел появляться там.

Однако все равно стою здесь.

Брат невыносимо хорош в официальном костюме. За время полета его волосы несколько отросли, что позволило привести его прическу в порядок, но выбритые молнии было решено оставить (и не кто-то там этого захотел, а сам Тор). Как напоминание для всех: для окружающих о том, кто он такой; для самого Тора о всем пережитом.

Будто чертовой повязки было недостаточно.

Тор был действительно счастлив здесь и сейчас. В груди снова теплилась, полыхала огнём непередаваемая нежность, и чтобы унять ее хоть немного, пришлось позволить себе улыбнуться. Лишь бы успокоить этот пожар.

На нас обоих смотрели девы (как мидгардские, так и асгардские), но если Тор не обращал внимания просто потому, что не до того было, то что уж говорить обо мне? Влюбленном дураке.  
Выйдя на балкон и вдохнув свежий воздух, я увидел стоящую у самых перил Джейн.

\- Вы недовольны этим празднеством, милая Джейн Фостер? - спросил я, став рядом с ней.

\- Я недовольна собой, - качнула головой ученый.

На губах сама собой появилась усмешка, а взгляд окинул собеседницу.  
Определенно с нашей последней встречи она похорошела: выкрасила волосы в более четкий оттенок (нечто среднее между красным и рыжим), сменила стиль макияжа, изменила цвет помады, теней.

Думаю, я бы мог назвать ее красивой. Из просто симпатичной она стала действительно красивой.

Джейн, по видимому, заметила мой взгляд (неслыханно!) и усмехнулась:

\- Да, я поработала над собой. Обычно расставание с партнером либо погружает тебя в пучину депрессии, либо заставляет менять что-то в себе.

\- Умно. Не подарите ли вы мне танец?

В протянутую руку легла изящная ладошка.

Два круга в одну сторону и три в другую, оборот, еще оборот, шаг назад... Механические движения, но так даже лучше.

\- Сказать по правде, мне все еще жаль, что мы расстались, - внезапно начала говорить мидгардка, скосив взгляд в сторону короля, а после ощутимо вздрогнула и посмотрел вниз. Видимо вспомнила, где она и с кем.

Я лишь усмехнулся.

\- Что ж, моя дорогая мисс Фостер, - я аккуратно подвел ее к стене и остановился, поцеловав ей руку, - Кто знает? Возможно я попытаюсь что-то сделать.

Не самый вежливый оборот, но что мне до нее. Тор смотрел на нас весь танец! Я спиной чувствовал его взгляд, и это было волшебно! Будто он ластил одним только взглядом. Будто сейчас схватит, прижмет к себе в порыве ревности и страсти, и...  
Так приятно.

Встав рядом, старательно сгоняя с щек легкий румянец, я улыбнулся. Пусть думает, что я нетрезв. 

\- Ты танцевал с Джейн Фостер, Локи?

\- Да, и она... - а после я посмотрел на брата и понял, что погиб.

Он выглядел чертовски _беспомощным_.

И так смотрел на _эту Джейн_.

Он выглядел _чертовски беспомощным_.

И столько нежности и боли во взгляде.

Он выглядел беспомощным и это было _неправильно_.

Он все смотрел на нее, едва улыбаясь, а я вдруг понял три вещи.

И уже не особо думая о своих действиях, подвел леди Джейн к брату:

\- Позволь представить, дорогой брат, Джейн Фостер, - в глазах обоих сначала удивление, а после понимание.

**Во-первых!**

Я - Главный советник короля; к тому же лицо Нового Асгарда. Мидгардцы слишком щепетильны в вопросах брака. Нельзя сейчас показывать больше дозволенного, никому не нужно знать, с кем любит спать брат короля Тора - с мужчинами или с девами.

\- Тор Одинсон. Мне крайне приятно познакомиться с вами, мисс Фостер, - он улыбается, целуя ее руку.

\- Это взаимно, мистер Одинсон, - смеется она.

**Во-вторых!**

Сейчас нам как никогда нужен династический брак, и брак с мидгардкой будет лучшим исходом - это закрепит наши позиции на этой планете.  
К тому же королевство как никогда нуждается в Наследниках. Дети правящей династии всегда даруют надежду на будущее и силы на борьбу.

\- Я надеюсь, наше знакомство не ограничится одним вечером, - между делом замечает Тор. - Сможете ли вы прогуляться завтра?

\- Если это будет удобно вам, - кивает в ответ Джейн и смеется.

**В-третьих!**

Я знаю своего брата как самого себя. И если бы я даже признался в своих чувствах, он бы не смог ответить, но жалел бы. И чувствовал вину за мою боль. Или, что еще хуже, он мог бы возлечь со мной из _жалости_.

~~_Как унизительно._ ~~

Моя страна нуждается в этом браке. Я должен защитить Асгард. Я должен защитить своего брата.

Но я совершенно точно не должен мять в руках приглашение на свадьбу.

~~Эта боль в груди невыносима.~~

И глаза жжет уж точно не из-за слез. А даже если и так - я действительно рад за них. За Тора.

~~Мне слишком больно.~~

Это будет величайшее событие века в Мидгарде. По-другому асгардцы попросту не умеют.

~~Это действительно слишком много для меня.~~

Не стоит забывать и о "друзьях с работы". Один Старк чего стоит.  
Думаю, стоит уже сейчас подготовить некоторые списки.

~~_Пожалуйста, хватит!_ ~~

* * * *

И гаснет око Агамото, и Стрэндж теряется в толпе, а все смотрят на меня и ждут... Чего ждут? Шагов? Тоста?

Делаю глубокий вдох и будто контрольный в голову получаю. Резко обрывается все внутри, и я, не сдерживая слез, улыбки, _эмоций_ , делаю шаг в центр.

\- За жениха!

 _"За короля! За жениха!"_ \- кричит, подбрадривая, толпа.

\- И за невесту!

 _"За королеву! За невесту!"_ \- вторят они.

\- Тебе, от _брата_ , - я делаю всего шаг к брату, но для Тора даже этого достаточно. И уже секунду спустя я сжат в обьятиях... - Который _всегда_ на твоей стороне, - Тор охает, удивленно отходит, а я, улыбаясь, выставляю напоказ бутафорский кинжал, пальцем убирая "лезвие" в рукоять.

Тор улыбается сильнее (хотя куда уж больше, казалось бы), отходит и обнимает Джейн одной рукой, прижимая к себе. В его единственном глазу искренняя нежность, и радость, и ликование, и...

\- За ваш союз! - буквально отскакиваю от них, стараясь удержать себя в руках и не сорваться окончательно.

 _"За союз! За революцию!"_ \- мне слышатся крики.

\- И за надежду, что вы даете! - из глаз все же брызгают слезы, чего вот уж никто не ожидает.

 _"Вы даете! Нам даете!"_ \- подбадривает меня толпа.

\- Будьте же всегда!

_"Всегда!"_

\- Всегда довольны.... - наконец выдыхаю я.

Тор трет единственный глаз и целует свою королеву, а я ухожу прочь, прикрываясь иллюзией.

И я знаю, что они будут _счастливы_.

И я знаю, что никогда _не буду доволен_.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
